gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Manana (Corpse)
When someone propose a deletion, tell us why you feel like the article should not be deleted before deleting the delete template.--'Spaceeinstein' 05:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :This was needed because it's a stand-alone vehicle and it shouldn't be fused with another one. --DT-boy 06:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::There were many discussions about this, like here, here, and here. So even if it's a technically different vehicle, the general concession is that if it looks similar, then it should be in one article. We could follow the German wiki in creating an article for each variations of each vehicles but, as argued in the Mesa talk page, it's more convenient to place similar vehicles into one article. There are gray areas on how similar it can be but the Corpse Manana is clearly a variation of the Manana.--'Spaceeinstein' 06:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Yea, so I can squeeze the Rancher, the Ranger and the FBI Rancher into one article because they are similar vehicles? Hell no! --DT-boy 06:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I said there are gray areas. That's why there are talk pages for people to discuss. You're not the only one disputing on which vehicle should deserve an article of its own.--'Spaceeinstein' 06:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) To second what Spaceeinstein said, don't just remove a deletion tag because you think the article should stay - the reason I put the tag there, instead of just deleting the article straight away, was because I wanted to see if anyone agreed with my opinion or not. Considering that this article is only 2 sentances with a picture, it can easily be included in the Manana article - where it already was before you decided to remove it. And regarding your Rancher example, all of those Ranchers could easily be "squeezed" into the main Rancher article, or both the Ranger and FBI Rancher could be featured in the same "smaller" article, as they are both law enforcement vehicles. - Hardrock182 16:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Merge instead of delete I have to note that this article is a fork of Manana. Basically, both the image and contents were directly moved from the Manana article, so the logical recommendation to merge the articles again. Asking that it be deleted is just a big fat mistake. - ZS 09:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I second the merge. Ess-Tee 15:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Recreation So the article was deleted and recreated again? What's going on here? - ZS 13:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Nothing. --DT-boy 13:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) This page is needed This page is really needed because this is a special vehicle, and the normal Manana isn't so I can't put the Special Vehicle category to Manana. Leave the page where it is. --DT-boy 05:36, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Conversely, this page is completely unnecessary! Everything that needs to be said about this particular Manana (ie, practically nothing, because the only difference is a corpse model in the back) is said on the main Manana page. Do we have a special page for Elizabeta's car in Have A Heart? Samadriel 11:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :No, because it's probably not a stand-alone vehicle =_=". --DT-boy 12:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, let's use your Andromada thread as a model... Do pink-and-white Voodoos with the corpses of Manny and Jay in the boot spawn regularly in GTA IV? Samadriel 12:35, 2 June 2009 (UTC)